Based On A Lie?
by BulbasaurRocksMaCrayons
Summary: Aj works in the poke-center , she is the egg monitor. After she decides to go on a Pokemon adventure , she realises that team rocket are after her, and her ally, Zeke. And who is her "father" that everyone is talking about? Is her  life based on a lie?


**Aj's Pokemon Adventure**

Chapter 1 - Mike a new pokemon start

"HEY! OPEN UP!" A voice cried out .

"Ugh" AJ groaned as she looked over her bedside table searching for her watch .A white watch with a pink strap caught her eye . "What the-"

"C'MON OPEN UP !"

"son of a bucket of popcorn" She mumbled as she sat up , moving towards the open window.

"OP-"He didn't have time to finish.

"OI! ITS 6am! WHAT IS IT!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" The little boy was looking sheepish .

"Oh! I know you, your Mike Holloway , right?" AJ asked lowering her voice so she wouldn't wake up her older sister, that slept in the same room as her.

"Yea , I-I-ACHOO!" Mike was rubbing his nose with the back of his hand "Yea, I came here few days ago , your mom give me a pokemon egg" He wasn't looking at her anymore,he was looking at the floor below her , the poke centre.

"Ah! You'll get sick standing out in the rain! I'll let you in in a minute , just let me get dressed " said AJ breaking through her tiredness revelling her kind side .

"Sure , okay" Mike said walking over to a nearby tree for shelter.

AJ closed her window and her cream blinds so no one could peek in. And took of her blue shirt with a poke ball on the chest and slid out of her dark red shorts and changed into a pair of denim shorts and black tights with a hot pink long-sleeved shirt she walked over to the mirror and brushed her red hair and slipped on the nurse's hat and and apron with a name tag that read AJ Egg didn't bother putting on shoes after all she was only going to let Mike so he wouldn't get she walked over to the clipboard with all the information on the eggs and the owner's she thought to her self "Why is he here? And before the poke centre even opens? He should know that the poke centre doesn't open until 8:00 unless its an emergency "She took her signature hot pink ribbons from the table and tied them both round her waist in a bow . She took a quick glance around her room , Her bed wasn't made , the pink sheets were half on the floor, her clothes from the passed two days lay on the chair, abandoned .Her bedside table had her watch/alarm , a picture of her family (Nurse Joy,Auntie Cindy sister Megan and herself),A book on how to make poke food and her Steelix pencil holder . Her favourite dolls lay around the room , Her Elctrode plushie lay upside down beside the wardrobe , her Chimecho doll was thrown onto the chair full of chlothes and her favourite , her Shinx doll,was sitting on her bed .She looked over to her older sister and sighed , "How can she be so tidy?" She thought to her self . AJ closed the door without a sound and tip-toed down the stairs and met a small went passed one set of doors then turned left . She was in the main room in the tiny hospital "Im starting to get hungry " She thought to herself "I guess I can make some toast later" . She walked over to the automatic door and slid the silver key into the hole , the doors opened .

"Mike! Come on , before you get wetter" AJ shout to the tree , there was no response. "Mike? " She asked .No response . AJ walked over to him , leaving her clip board inside as to not get it wet . "I can't beleive it" she sighed "He actually fell asleep,outside , in the morning, in the rain" She looked at him for a moment , his blue short sleeved tee-shirt was sopping wet, his blue shorts were wet too, but not as wet , his raven-black hair was flopped over his fore head and his red hat was lying on the ground . "He sure is small for an 8 year old " She spoke to herself softly. "I can't just leave him out here but yet again I can't lift him up" After several minutes of debating with herself she decided she can't let him get sick and lifted him up , making sure he was actually asleep , not just playing a prank and carried him in and sat him down in the egg department"He said mum gave him an egg so he can sleep here for a while I guess"

"Aj?" Mike asked "Where are you?" Mike looked around . "Why am I here?" He thought? " Aj must of carried me in" He felt his back pocket "Phew" He sighed "Its still there" He held up a small piece of lamanated paper which read ; Name – Mike Halloway

Gender- M

Age / Birthday – 7th June , 8 years old

Blood Type- A+

Egg Number- 13

Height- 115 cm

Wieght- 5st 3lbs

Adress – 24 Dirkson Avenue

"Mike? " Aj asked " Ah ! your up! Here you go" Aj exclamed as she handed Mike a piece of toast with jam .

"Thanks…" Mike replied as he grabbed the white plate.

After Mike finished eating, while being stared at by Aj , he asked "Aj?"

"Yea? Whats wrong?" She asked , yawning.

"Can I ..maybe see my egg?" Mike asked just like he did every morning , which every one lead to failure.

"Mike , I can't do that, you know the rules" Aj replied frowning.

"O-oh….sorry..I guess I'll go" Mike said. "Sorry to woke you up so early" While getting up he heard a noise, kind of like rattling.

"What's that?" Mike asked suddenly forgetting what he previously said.

"It..sounds like an egg starting to hatch" Aj answerd also curious .."Wait..an egg? Haytching? OH FUZZLE!" Aj shouted while getting up. She ran over to a small laptop connected to lots of wires at the corner of the hallway. "Let's see, which one is it that's hatching? " She pondered while typing stuff on to the laptop that would look like jibberish to me and you. "number…13?"She said quietly as if she was talking to herself . The room was suddenly warped into a flash of light, which was followed by a noise, like a siren only quiter in fact so quite that Mike doubted that anyone not in this room could hear light was gone in a second but replaced by an incubator-like glass box which had "13" engraved on the side . Inside there was an egg, quite small only the size of a mouse pad, It was a sandy-colour with dark brown spots, slightly rough . Mike, like all other kids, didn't know what his egg contained, He simply picked a number, this was the first time he's even seen his egg.

" 1-13?" He barly stammered.

"Oh crapohcrapohcrapohc- yes I said number 13" Aj Exclimated

"Th-hats my n-number" Mike stammend overwhelmed by a mix of emotions

"Your egg? " She smirked " Well at least you get to see it hatching"

_**I know it's shot :X But cut me some slack, this is my first post, first story…..:) I know its boring 2 but I have chapter two planed out – she is repeat IS going on a pokemon adventure :P And I will (of course) introduce more characters!**

**P.S- What should the pokemon be ? :P The egg for Mike, I mean I'll wait a week for someone to answer :P Please R&R and please correct me if Ive made a mistake :P **

**-Word Count (before I wrote Word count lol) – 1,292 **


End file.
